Learning to Let Go
by with.each.passing.second
Summary: Myself and, my friend, Eve are being held captive by the Akatsuki. She has a plan to escape. I trusted her and she left me behind. We are now on different sides and are enemies. Can I really bring myself to try and kill my only true friend I ever had? :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt my self resurface. That common feeling when you start to come from sleep mode back to the real world. My eyes rolled forward and I forced myself to open my eyelids. It didn't make much difference. I wouldn't even be able to see my hand in front of my face in this level of darkness. I let out a puff of air. Why is it so dark in here? I roll my shoulders back and forth and pull myself forward to sit up. I stop suddenly. I'm for some reason restrained from properly sitting up. This is not good. _Great… _I'm being held captive. My life is _sooo_ much fun.

As my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I examine my restraints. My ankles are chained together and are connected to the wall. Same with my wrists. Snapping them apart is out of the question but maybe it could crumble from the wall and I might escape. Bum shuffling over to the wall, I claw at it, testing it's crumbliness. Oh yes! Thank Kami, it's my lucky day. The wall isn't very resistant to my enthusiast clawing and before long I hear the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of freedom. The sound of metal clattering to the ground. My feet are free baby! I set to work on the chain connecting my wrists and wall. Once again, the wall crumbled and same result occurred.

I leapt up, the suffocating feeling of freedom surging up. I don't know how long I've been here. But I'm starving and dehydrated to a ridiculous measure and my head doesn't like it one bit. My mind is a swirl of colours and shapes. Collapsing on the floor, I grab at my stomach. This feeling is horrible. My body is so weak. I feel nauseated. Pain comes in waves all through my stomach and chest. I inhale sharply. I swear whoever did this to me will pay. The pain began to fade. Cautiously, not wanting another pain fest, I used the wall to slowly drag myself up to standing.

When I felt ready to carry out the escape, (I'll come back to kick them to hell and back later) I moved quickly and silently across the room.

Now I looked, this room was, in simple, disgusting. There was blood splattered across the walls and stuff dripping from the ceiling into growing puddles on the floor. It was vile and the stench was worse. I smelt like someone had died and rotted in here. Actually, that wouldn't surprise me.

The door slid opened silently and I stuck my head out into the hallway. It was dull. The lights didn't properly shine and the fact the walls were all black, didn't exactly make it very lively either.

Stepping out in to the hallway to freedom, I realized how deep I was. Someone could walk round the corner any minute. What if they carried weapons? What if they attacked? What if I died? Oh God no. What the hell am I doing? I should've have stayed in there and been a good girl. God, I'm too young to die. 15 is no age to be brutally shot or drown in a lake. But I can't turn back now though. Just suck it up already and do it already. Besides, if I don't escape now, worse will happen. That's for sure.

I couldn't run due to my totally messed up stomach. So I did a weird jog kind of thing. Passing loads of doors which didn't look like my door to freedom, I saw the end in sight. This door was a lot bigger and stronger looking than the other typical room entrance and exit doors. This had a big ass lock on it; it must be my door to freedom.

Joy and hope overwhelmed me as I practically flying kicked open the door. I didn't even bother to look at what was on the other side. Who cares where I was as long as I was out this god forsaken hell hole.

"Hells Yeah!" I yelled, eyes closed, head towards the sky. "I'm free, bitches!"

"Nandayo, hn?" A male voice said sounding far from pleased at my break for freedom.

"This isn't the front door…" I looked around at where I had dramatically burst into. Oh Kami... It was a room full of angry and some smirking guys. What are they smirking about. This isn't funny at all. My life is in danger here.

One by one, I studied the different guys and there expressions. At the head of the large dark oak table was. Well, he was covered in a shadow. I couldn't see his face but there was something about him. He hadn't said a word but I think his aura said it all. This guy was clearly the leader here. A scary one at that.

To his right was a blue haired female. She was quite pretty and had a paper flower in her hair. Her face was completely expressionless.

Next was a quite good looking guy. Raven hair pulled back into a low tie and onyx eyes. His expression was just bored and mildly irritated.

The guy next to him looked a bit older than the previous and not to mention he was blue. Yes, blue. As in blue skin. He had three marks on each cheek that looked like gills. His hair was a slightly darker blue and sort of spiky. He kind of resembled a shark, an evil one at that. The way he was smirking at me like this was hilarious.

Next was a red head. His expression was so apathetic. His porcelain skin was so perfect and flawless and his fiery hair fell anywhere. It was a total mess but God he carried it of well.

Next was another girl, long blonde hair tied up with bangs covering the left side of her face. She was clearly irritated and confused. She was also a bit strange looking. Really flat chested that's for sure but she looked normal compared to shark boy.

Next was a weirdo alright. He had an orange swirled mask on with just one eye hole. I couldn't see his face but he was obviously grinning. He was like a child, bouncing up and down in his seat. He gave me a little wave. I didn't return it.

I thought it couldn't get weirder but since life hates me, is might as well shake things up a bit. A plant sat their drooling at me. Yes. A big ass Venus Fly Trap sat there teeth bared, grinning in a scary way. The person inside this carnivorous plant was half black, half white and hair was green. He just looked… hungry.

Nearly at the end of my observations now. This guy was well. Hard to tell. He had a mask covering most his face. Like a surgeon mask. But he didn't look happy at all. In fact he seemed pretty angry. Not like the fury of the leader guy at the head of the table but still angry enough to scare me.

Finally was a silver haired guy who was grinning a me a little to friendly for someone who was supposed to be my captor and enemy. He was quite good looking too, I suppose if I could look past the pervy grinning being sent my way.

I scowled, averting my gaze from the flirt I glanced around. The scary aura dude at the head of the table stood.

"Kakazu." He said in a firm, powerful tone. Out of nowhere, these vine things came out of the angry masked guys direction and came towards me.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelped and with a dignity shattering squeal, I high tailed out of there. I sprinted for about 5 seconds before once again lying on the floor. My body was still so weak. Sprinting or anything faster than a slow jog would have me on the ground. My vision was swimming in an out focus. I felt things wrap around my body and tighten to an almost painful rate.

My eyes cleared a bit. Mr. Tentacle was standing over me, Kakazu, I believe his name was. And the freaky shadow figure came over. He said something to Tentacles in some language I didn't know. _Great… _Too make things better, they all speak some weird language. One of the tentacles was moving up my back towards my neck. The neck is so fragile and can kill you if broken. I suddenly found my voice and let a stream of abuse. Dr. Octopus isn't snapping this bitch's neck. I struggled and tried to kick him but it just made him angrier. Tentacles continued higher up my body until he jabbed me sharply in the back of my neck and once again, the world sunk away and I was skating in the dark.

This is my first fanfic and I'm only 13 so please don't be too harsh. I could do with some advice though. :)

I know my sentence structuring sucks and it probably isn't that good but I had this idea and I really wanted to at least try to write it. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate. So, please review and help me improve.

Thanks

x


	2. Chapter 2

I realise now that the last chapter and the summary don't make any sense… Yeh… It's just the way it is sadly. It will make sense… But all this is all way before the events in the summary. It will catch up with the summary eventually. One day… But it won't connect for quite a while. Maybe by Christmas if you're lucky.

On With The Chapter!

Chapter 2

It seemed that after an unknown amount of time, I was returning to full consciousness. I couldn't sense anyone else presence in the room I was in but this thought was exactly comforting. The fact I was in a room at all wasn't good. The fact I could feel straps holding me down on a cold metal table, well, it was freaking me out.

I tried to snap my eyes open to see how bad my situation was, but my eyelids didn't respond for several seconds and even then they only sluggishly peeped open. I had obviously been drugged. Again, not a comforting thought. Battling against the heavy fatigue pulling my eyes shut, I managed to push them open enough to see what hell hole I was in this time.

It was bright. A lot brighter than the cell, hallway or the not-actually-freedom-door room. It was like the lighting of a hospital except this was a little more gruesome. No way near as sterile or salubrious as a real hospital but I supposed it was quite clean and pleasant after conditions the other rooms.

I sighed audibly and started humming a lullaby to myself. A calm old tune that I love. I wouldn't be escaping this place anytime soon so there really isn't any point getting all worked up over it.

"Um, Kon'nichiwa." A girls voice whispered from across the room. I let my eyes drift to the location of the sound. There was a girl. She had long straight hair falling over her eyes. I couldn't see much of her face as her head hung down and her hair drooped over most her features. Her hair would have been black, I guess, but it was a deep red at the moment. With blood.

I smiled calmly. I wasn't alone here after all. " Hi? What's you're name? What are you doing here?" I had a million questions to ask this girl. She seemed a bit quiet but in the state she was in, I don't blame her.

A small smirk graced her lips before she started to concentrate or that's what her expression was anyway. Her neck started to glow a pale blue. I frowned, what a strange jutsu.

"My name is Eve. I'm here because they brought me here. Are you hurt?" She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, they haven't touched me." I confirmed. It was strange how we both knew who we meant by 'them' and 'they'. "What about you? You don't look good." And she didn't. The more I stared, the better my vision became. Eve wasn't standing. She had her hands nailed into the wall above her head. Blood had dried in little rivers, flowing down her arms. She could barely reach the floor so the holes in her hand had been stretched. It was sickening.

Eve raised her head and smiled. A painful smile, full of agony and sorrow. Her eyes were terrible to look into; drowning in emotion. Several slices were artistically carved into her gentle face and they looked so tender, cracking and reopening every time the girl talked or smiled.

"Me? Oh, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm more worried about you." Eve brushed off my growing conceren for her. What do I have to worry about? Eve's the one whose hands are being ripped in half. I gawked at her palms again. All the muscle and flesh was ripping slowly and the skin that was still in tact around it had swollen and gone an nasty purple-grey shade. It made me gag.

"What do you mean me? I'm fine. You're the one who looks ready to drop de-"

"Shush. Pretend to be asleep. Don't open your eyes, okay." Her gentle smile transformed to a look of pure terror. I complied what she instructed, not liking the look on her face one bit. Seconds after, the door opened. Several footsteps were heard.

"Eve-Chan… Blah blah blah" A sing song voice called out. Once again they spoke in a language I didn't know but whatever the man just said to her, it was clearly sarcastic and cruel.

A different voice started questioned Eve. This one was clearly impatient and intimidating to be spoken to. Eve didn't say anything except for the occasional, 'hai' , 'iie' or 'wakaranai.'

Most of the group were over listening intently to Eves interrogation but one was still by me. I could hear him/her breathing. Even though it was futile, I tried to understand anything they were saying over the other side of the room, my face screwed up into an irritated scowl. My face started to feel a bit warm. Then I realized that the person standing over me had their face centimetres away from mine. Alarmed by the lack of personal space I was given, I forgot about my sleeping act and snapped by eyes open and bit whoever dared lean that close. Yep. It was my first instinct. I don't normally go round biting people faces but this guy (I could see it was a guy now) was asking for it.

He yelled out a stream of curses in the confusing language. Even with the translation difficulties I grasped the concept of what he was saying. I let go of his cheek now as he was pulling very enthusiastically away from me and I like having all my white pearly teeth. He turned away clutching his precious face I had just chomped on. I rolled my tongue across my teeth, checking they were all there when I tasted blood. It wasn't mine either.

He whirled back round, rage burning in his eyes. I had left quite a beautiful impression of my teeth on his right cheek. Blood was seeping from the teeth holes, quite quickly too. Satisfied with my handiwork, I smirked. That's what happens when people breathe on me.

Whilst I was giving myself a mental pat on the back for my ingenious awesomeness, I had a look at who was in the room with Eve and I. The bitten one was still trying to curse me to death was the silver haired, kind of hot one who was smiling very suggestively at me earlier. Over with Eve was Mr. Tentacles, Sharky and Raven haired, hot yet depressed looking one. Tentacles was just staring, couldn't tell his face due to his (creepy) mask. Depressed one was well, as you imagined all depressed but he was staring too. All this staring wasn't good. Thankfully Sharky broke it. He was laughing. A little weird compared to the others but at least he seemed half human. Glad someone else thought it was funny. I was snickering to myself, I admit.

Eve was…

Eve was crying. She hung from the holes in her hands silently crying. Almost silently. Little gasps and choked cries occasionally escaped her but otherwise the flow of tears trickled down, unchanging.

After my little scene I was feeling brave, if not overly complacent. So I decided to push my luck.

"Hey! What have you to done to Eve? Leave her alone, you…" I yelled but stuttered across my insult. Damn. Never been good at insulting people. "You… You freaks!"

Hooray for the word 'freaks'. Without it, I would have been there another 5 minutes before thinking up an adequate insult.

Did they understand me? They clearly must of understand more of what I say that what I understand what they say because they started muttering to each other. I scowled at their mini conference. The silver haired rude one was still standing over me, staring down at me with an evil smile.

"What are you grinning at?" I snapped. His malicious grinning was not comforting and it was getting on my nerves. He leant closer and started ranting. This one is definitely mentally damaged. Does he not realize I don't understand his language. I sighed. I heard 'Eve' a lot. But more than was 'Jashin'. Hmmm. Just gets weirder and weirder, but what can you do…

Jashin-loving, rude silver haired guy shouted over to the other who replied with a short curt nod. He whispered something to me. Grateful of my lack of understanding, he undid the straps tying me to the table and picked me and put me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. I didn't struggle. My hands and feet weren't tied but we all knew that I had absolutely no chance of escape. It was pointless. As my carrier was leaving the room, I saw that Eve was now on the metal table I was just on and was strapped down. I frowned. Poor girl. She never even told me why she was so concerned for me. Was my fate worse than hers? I hope not. Kami knows my pain tolerance isn't _that_ high.

Sharky sent me an amused grin. I scowled at him. What was so god damned funny? The depressing one was watching me. It was a bit weird but I stared back. Unblinking for a grand total of twenty seconds. My eyes ached and I had to blink and break the gaze. He may have won this round but next I'll be the ultimate stare down champion. *Cue evil laughter and scary thunder.*

Kakazu A.K.A Mr. Tentacles just walked on. Like he hadn't the time to mess around. I began to hum to myself. It turned into quiet singing. I received a lot of funny looks so I stopped. I wanted to get a reaction from Tentacles so I sent him my cheesiest grin ever. He ignored me for a minute till I caught his eye. He muttered something and walked ahead so I couldn't smile at him any longer. I tried to control my laughter but it was hard. He was so serious. These guys weren't to bad. Especially Sharky and Silver hair.

The Jashin lover said something and Sharky and him laughed making poor Kakazu walk even faster. His footsteps were getting faster and from the sound I imagine he is nearly running. Oh, I wish I understood the joke. Suddenly we stopped and I was dropped heavily on my butt.

"Ouch… Could you be a bit more careful?" I complained as I got up. They all looked at me then the door way. Kakazu knocked the door. A voice from the inside said one word as though granting them entry. They all looked so serious now. Like they all just led me to my death. Oh the irony. I'm probably right.

Kakazu opened the door and looked at me expecting me to go in. I stared at him then quickly shook my head. No way in hell was I going in there. I took a few step back and sat on the ground to prove my point. Sharky smiled sadly, picked me and put me inside.

It was like a normal office, except much larger and quite bare. It only had a desk with a lot of paper on it, a cabinet, a shelf and a second door at the back. Oh and it was dark. I couldn't even see who was in here, one person or fifty. Though fifty people couldn't be that silent. The silence was so dense and heavy it was suffocating.

Sharky put me down and I wobbled for a moment on my quivering legs.

"Don't leave me Sharky!" I cried out at him, grasping his sleeve in a act of desperation. He gently pulled himself away from me and used this chance to leap out and close the door. Still shocked at how quick he moved, I sprinted to the door and tried to wretch it open. With all my strength, I kept yanking at it to no avail. I punched the door several times. It had no effect of course except hurting my knuckles.

"Damn you Sharky. I thought you were the nice one. Now open this stupid door or I swear I'll get you back" I screamed through the door. I was mad as hell. That bastard had left me in this freaky room. I was scared as well. Like petrified.

As I leant up the wall I saw a shadowed man sitting calmly behind the desk. He was the one who had the dark scary aura and seemed to be leader, which is proven now. Knowing how screwed I am, I sank slowly to the floor realizing defeat. But not accepting it.

I continued to dreamily gaze at the floor, letting my thoughts take me anywhere but here. Unknown to me the man had risen from his chair and had came over to me. His shoes had entered the floor I was staring at. As I came back to reality, I looked up, towering over me was someone with the scariest eyes I've seen. I cowered beneath him. What was he going to do to me?

Yeh… The chapter are slowly but surely getting longer. J

Thank you for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh. You have no idea how excited I get writing this… A little sad? Hehe J

Chapter 3

**3****rd**** POV**

The door closed quietly behind and Eve knew she hadn't got long. They would do something terrible to that girl and it's her duty to try and help her. Eve quickly scanned the room. It was empty so she started worming her way off the table. Eve was quite a slight girl. Not skinny but slim enough to slide out. Her mind once again turned to the girl her captors took away.

"She could've escaped from these if I could" Eve whispered to herself. The missing girl was clearly laid back. Or just didn't care about her own well being. Either way, Eve had to help her. She didn't know why, but she saw something in the dark haired girl that reminded Eve of herself. Well, when Eve was happy and carefree before… _No. Don't even begin to think like that_. She mentally scolded herself. _Why am I so attached? I don't even know her name. _

The more Eve squirmed the looser the restraints became. _Clearly they thought I would be as calm and laid back as the other girl. They must have thought I wouldn't even bother trying to escape, _she thought laughing to herself at their complacence._ Their mistake._

She leapt from the cold metal table and checked herself over. Her palms had stopped bleeding but it was still in gory, repulsive state and she knew she wouldn't be using her hands for quite a while. Flexing her fingers and testing her limited movement in her hand she moved to the door. Perhaps the girl may have left some clues to which direction she had gone in case help came. She opened the door and scanned around for any clues to her whereabouts. There were none of course. All doubt removed, Eve was definite this girl was dopey and carefree. Letting out a breath of air.

She began a course of action in her mind. _I can't go searching round. I don't have the time, energy and I would be caught quickly… I don't know my way round this place… I don't have any chakra. Well, I have a tiny bit left but not enough for a jutsu. And I can't use my Kekkei Genkai. It's completely useless in this place. Ugh…_

_This is too much effort for one person. Why can't I just save myself and leave?_

She sighed and decided that the only to find her was to use the last bit of chakra and locate others chakra and decide from there which way to go. Eve didn't know the stupid girls chakra signature but it didn't matter. She knew to look for familiar chakras of the enemy and another unknown foreign one which, hopefully would be the girl.

Focusing, she felt several presences in various places. She could barely manage to hold on. Forcing herself to do this in her state and with serious blood loss was not a good idea. Her mind swirled and her eyes enveloped in darkness. A feeling at the back of Eve's throat made her gag.

_Oh God dammit!_ She clawed at the wall for support. _If anyone came across me now. I'd be dead for sure._ Thankfully, the silence was so thick in the air, even half blind and on the verge of passing out, it was obvious no one else was here. Eve lay on the floor a few more seconds, enjoying the calm she felt as her vision came back and her hands stopped shaking. _Like I thought earlier, too much effort. But at least I caught a glimpse of where she is. Thankfully, it's not too far either. My luck is turning._

Knees trembling, she staggered to her feet. On to the rescue! The optimistic part of her cheered. Putting away her hyper inner who would quite happily skip to the rescue she put on her passive expression and moved swiftly down the hallway. Or as swiftly one can move when in such a pitiful state.

Eve's vision continued swimming and her hearing was distant and echoing. She had barely heard someone coming down the corridor behind her till it was to late to run or hide.

"Ooooo… Look Senpai! She's being a bad girl and is escaping. Oh no! Leader-Sama would be angry if we let her go. Tobi will get her. Tobi is a good boy."

Eve whirled around sharply as an orange lollipop masked… Well, he sounded like a child but had the body of a man, stood there waving his arms manically in the air like so hybrid of lollipop and windmill. The 'Senpai' he was yelling at looked pissed off. _Oh Kami, it's the she-male. Total girly hair and cute but a total bitch. He was there in one of our interrogation sessions. He had just played with his hair the whole time. Hm. Blonde idiot._

The enthusiastic lollipop charged over and grabbed Eves hand tightly.

"Get off you stupid kid." She screeched in his face. The little brat had unintentionally just clenched her hand where there was still a beautiful gaping hole in her palm.

"Agh. Tobi is sorry." He wailed, flailing his arms around again. "But Eve-Chan must come with Tobi. Leader-Sama will want to chat with you. Tobi must because Tobi is a good boy"

"No! Tobi is not a good boy. Bad boy, BAD!" Eve snapped viciously at the child like orange swirl who had caused her hand to start trembling in agony. His third person way of speaking was really getting under Eve's skin and she would have liked to make him shut up but that wasn't going to happen with shaky mush for hands. While all this had been occurring, the blonde criminal had watched with a bored expression and moved closer to the arguing two.

"Tobi, hn. Bring the girl. I don't care how. Pick her up or something, hn." The too cool to even look at the other two Akatsuki member, strolled past casually.

"Yes Senpai! Yay! Tobi gets to carry Eve-Chan." He exclaimed gleefully as he scooped Eve up into his arm bridal style and bolted down to the corridor towards the room.

**Other girls P.O.V ****- she does have a name, you just don't know it J**

Oh God, oh God. Kami. Damn. I was having a total mental melt down. It was the first time I had good look at this Leader guy and he was scary as hell. He had spiky ginger hair and all these weird piercing on his face and ears. Without a doubt, his most frightening feature was his intense ringed eyes.

"I-I… Y-you… A-a-akatsuk-ki…" I stumbled over my words, in fear.

Still sitting on the floor, he crouched down in front of me. Grabbing the collar of my black top, I was pulled to my feet. Even at my full height he still towered above me but that didn't say much. I am kind of small.

I shuffled a few steps back. I cringed as his grip tightened uncomfortably. I tried still to pull myself to the sanctuary that was the cool wall behind me. Narrowing his eyes, he threw me across the room. I flew at a sickening speed for a second before smacking into the other wall. There was a horrible snapping as my ribs cracked. I crumpled to the floor. Son of a bitch! My back and side ached so painfully. I hissed menacingly. This guy was asking for it.

"What's you're problem, huh? You want to fight or something?" I shouted. Why did I say that? I don't have enough chakra to do my normal battle plan and my Kekkei Genkai… Well, I don't sense much water. I can feel a flow of water, probably a river but I can't reach it. And to make things worse, this guy looks ready to beat the shit out of me. He's sending a death glare worse than mine my way.

"Blah blah blah blah." Mr. pissed-off-piercing yelled. They all speak this strange language here, except for Eve. I stared at him. Shrugging, I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to form the hand seal, hitsuji. I had enough chakra to probably do a few small tricks then I had to high tail my butt out of here.

My tied up black hair started to change colour as my Kekkei Genkai activated. My nails, lips and eyes turned a midnight blue. My haired finished changing from a dark brown to silver. I smiled, my eyes still closed. I inhaled strongly, absorbing the moisture in the air and opened my eyes. Taking water from the very air is difficult and I felt my chakra drop drastically but I had enough for now.

Mr. Stuck up Leader was getting impatient. He was completely emotionless but his eyes held blood lust. I was nearly ready, just a little longer. But I didn't have that kind of time. He was done waiting.

He sprinted across the large room and was in front of me in a matter of seconds. Raising a fist, the pierced man punched me, full power, in the face. My head snapped back and I curled forward as he slammed his knee into my gut. I couldn't help a little cry of agony burst from my lips. I wasn't ready to fight like this. Besides, this guy was no pushover. He was ridiculously fast and powerful. I couldn't beat him even on my best day.

Before he could bring his elbow down on the back of my head, I used my Kekkei Genkai to soften my head in to mist. His elbow slid through me as I melted into mist. Hah! Didn't see that coming, huh?

He smirked. Performing a few hand signs, he breathed out a stream of flames. It wasn't a good fire style, clearly not his natural choice but it was good enough to happily burn away. Thankfully, flames can't touch me when I am not a solid body so what was he at? Surely, he knew that wouldn't work.

The flames caught fire to a few pieces of paper then the desk. The room was getting hot. Neither of us were happy with the heat and I could the beads of sweat on his forehead sliding down his face. I could feel my body getting heavy. What? Oh Kami. That smart little bitch. How did he work it out that fast? Brains as well as beau- I mean speed and power.

_Let me explain so you understand why I am being like this…_

_When I use my mist transformation. Mist is when the air is cold enough for the moisture in the air to condense. So, using my chakra, I force the moisture in the air to join my body cells and force it to a low enough temperature that it condenses. Thus, I can control the mist and it's thickness and so on. It barely uses any chakra either because it is in harmony with my family blood line. If something interferes with my temperature control, then I drop like a brick, making it obvious where I am._

_Ok, that's the science of my Kekkei Genkai. Well, part of it. *wink wink*_

_Back to reality! _

Oh damn it. He worked my secret out so quickly. I'm totally screwed. This guy is a no joke.

As my body started solidifying once more, I watched him draw a long spike. Oh Kami, no. I can't move properly until my body has changed properly. My chest, torso shoulder and head were back but my legs and arms were still mist. Launching the projectile towards me at a frightening speed, I quickly scrunched my eyes shut waiting for the blood splatter and pain.

The sharp point ripped open a whole in my top right shoulder. As it pushed it way through the flesh and muscle and exiting by ripping the skin on my back as well, I was overwhelmed by the unbearable agony and screeched as blood sprayed out. I couldn't even move as the stupid pole had buried itself in the wall.

A stream of curses and death threat spewed out the potty I call a mouth. Oh but it did hurt. So much. I could feel every little tear and rip in the skin. I could feel how the muscles had been shredded down to the little fibres that once held it together. I could feel every little bit. It was horrible. I felt sick. The pain was too much.

Tears flooded my eyes. It's not like I'm crying like a little a kid does when they trip in the playground and graze there knee and squeal and bawl until they get a smiley face plaster. This was a completely different level. It was tears of pure agony.

Blood soaked into my shirt, staining it a deep red. I gagged. I've seen blood before. Way more than this. By my own hands as well but never my own scarlet blood. It was disgusting how it was warm and slowly trickling down my stomach.

I think I would rather die than spend another minute like this. My mind was fading away. Oh shit. Oh Kami. It was almost silent. The only sound was the peaceful crackling as the flames started to die down. I was beaten. I was at his mercy. My head bowed and I tried not to breathe too much. Every movement just caused too physical stress.

Bang! A loud sound echoed through the room that was once an office. I lifted my eyes uninterested. Couldn't I have my last few moments in peace. Too much to ask, I guess.

It was that girl! Eve! Standing in the doorway, looking strangely calm considering I was like a marshmallow.

Eve was different. I could actually tell what she looked like now. Her black hair had blue tints at the tip and azure eyes. Her eyes were a strange shape. It was weird. She looked almost like… Like a… Wolf. Her eyes had narrowed and her teeth were pointed more than your average human. Her nails had gotten longer and sharper, like a wolves claws. The one thing that didn't fit the wolf image was her azure eyes. I thought most wolves had golden or brown eyes but heck, I'm no animal expert here. This girl just got weirder and weirder by the minute.

Behind her were a blonde girl and the orange lollipop standing there looking kind of freaked out. Well, they weren't making any attempt at restraining her.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. I carried on bleeding and grimacing in agony and slowly dieing. Ginger leader guy just stood there with a stoic expression. Eve panting heavily. The two Akatsuki members behind her, just standing there, being about as useful as a weight watchers meeting in a cake shop. (AN: Hehe. :D)

Then Eve did something I never would have thought possible…

I really didn't want to finish it there but it seemed it was getting a little long… So yeh. I don't really write fights and there is a good reason for that as proven above. No more for a while now, hopefully… Next time: The deal with Pein and me and Eve meet the others properly. Yeh… I don't do planning. I have written scribbles of a plot though. I'm a good girl 3

I never understood why people almost begged for reviews till a few days. I logged on. It was just after midnight and I was getting up at 7 for school the next morning but I thought I would just check before I went to sleep. And I had 3 more reviews. I had a such a weird feeling… My chest felt like it was going to explode with happiness and I just lay in bed wiggling, doing my happy dance lying down. Naturally after getting such a sudden surge of joy, I didn't sleep till nearly two in the morning. Massive bags in the morning. Last time I check my account before bed. -_-

But it inspired me to write loads.

I have nearly done the next chapter as well. So yes, reviews are appreciated. But they also scare me… J

Thank you for reading. It's appreciated. J


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! Chapter 4 3

**Chapter 4**

_**Eve P.O.V**_

I instantly spotted the girl. She no longer had her dark brown hair but silver and her eyes, nails and lips had gone a dark blue. Nonetheless, I could still see the loud, obnoxious girl was the same as the defeated, injured girl before me. Desperate and crushed were the words that sprang to mind.

"Eve!" The girl screamed desperately. I controlled my emotions, now was not the time to be making rash decisions, but I couldn't help my eyes widen slightly. The girl had a metal spike going through her right shoulder and she could still scream like that. There was so much blood. She ought to be dead.

Glancing over my shoulder, the two morons were still just standing there. The blonde just standing there, slightly pouting like this could ruin his cool image. The orange lollipops distress was practically visible. Hopping from foot to foot, making little noises and waving his hands back and forth like a child.

Seen as those two hadn't made there move, I will make mine then. The orange haired leader stood in the middle room with an evil smirk on his face. I'll smack that look of face. I've only met him a few times in the past. He's down right terrifying and I won't be able to defeat him, let alone scratch him. No questions there.

If I could just grab the girl and make a break for it… I need a diversion. In fact, a plan would be a good start.

I have an idea. It's crap and even a moron could see this a mile away but… I'm out of options. Let's just do it. Pull it together Eve. Inhaling sharply, I manipulate my body into my other form. Thankfully, this doesn't use chakra. It's part of my nature. Pointed ears sprout out the top of my head and fur grows from all points of my body as a long furry tail lengthens from the bottom of my back.

The transformation is nearly complete but it's hard to change when I'm this tired. The last of my fur stops at it instinctual length as the my bones finish morphing.

"Hoooooly shiiiiit…" The girl was supposed to be near death but she could clearly still comment on my different form. It's almost annoying on how she just wastes what could be her last breath saying something pointless and almost insulting.

I focus upon the enemy. Seeing my reflection in the leaders ringed eyes, I was confident now. I was a wolf. Black with shades of blue tints at the tips. Unlike most wolves I still had my azure eyes instead of honey colour. I growled and bared my long fangs. I slowly circled round the pierced man warily who was watching me very intensely.

"Agh! It's a wolf! It's a beast! Girly-Chan is an animal!" The lollipop exclaimed like he hadn't seen a transformation before. I didn't bother to turn round. I had something more important to deal with than team dumb and dumber.

I feinted a pounce at the leader of the freaks and as predicted he tried to counter it with a few kunai. Easily dodging them, I darted round to the girl. She was drenched in her own blood. It was so pungent to my wolf nose.

Being a wolf did have it's disadvantages. It's great in battle, sharp teeth, claws and having high stamina but having no arms or more specifically hands is troublesome. Instead, I took the metal spike in my mouth, wrenching it from the girls shoulder, she cried out and her eyes rolled back. Collapsing on top of my back, I shrugged her over my shoulder properly and leapt across the room and out the door. As I left, they all stared. The lollipop cringing away like I was a monster about devour him, the blonde slightly impressed but was trying hard not to show it and mostly the leader looked… Creepily some what satisfied.

Yet no one made a move to stop us. They could have but no one did. And I wasn't going to be the one to stop to question it.

Freedom was so close. I could smell it.

_**Girls P.O.V**_

I felt something warm on my cheek. It was slightly… wet. Ew. But it was kind of nice. Besides I didn't feel ready to go leaping into action. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt…

"Mmmmmmm…" I hummed happily as the rough damp thing continued stroking my cheek. A deep growl came from above my head and several sharp things clenched my left arm.

"Gah!" I sat up immediately. Something was eating me! Wrenching away from the mouth munching on me, I looked up. A large wolf was inches away from my face, staring with big blue eyes into my own silvery ones. Panicking, I leapt to my feet and took a defensive stance.

The once threatening beast lowered it ears and made a soft noise. Is it trying to show it's being friendly and doesn't want to fight? I facepalmed. It's Eve, stupid. My memory was uncompleted and it was only just coming back.

I was stabbed with a pole. :O

Evil ginger. -_-

Eve came in. :D

Turned into a wolf. O_o

Pulled spiky pole out. _

Pain. .

And… now we are here in a forest. Thankfully a shaded part. : S

Something is clearly missing.

Oh. And I had got a free slobber wash. Nice.

Rubbing my face free of gooey dog drool on the inside of my arm, I called out to her.

"Hey Eve!" She had sat down a few metres away facing out to the forest, her eyes twitching every few seconds. The wolf turned her head to me and made a grunting noise.

"What happened after you ran out of that room with the scary guy? One minute we are there and now we are here. Am I missing something?" I asked. She just shook her head and huffed.

I waited for an answer but she just turned back to the forest, her head cocked to the left.

Granted, I'm not really all that patient however at any rate, I am respectful (or I think I am) of other people but she has just utterly blanked me. I do exist!

"Oy! Eve! What's this all about, huh? Why won't you say anything?" I stood right in front of, easily leaning over her in that lower wolf form of hers. She growled and pawed the ground like she was trying to explain something. Eve glanced over herself and softly growled.

It suddenly dawned on me. "You can't talk, right?" She made a happy bark. "I'll take that as yes." I giggled slightly.

"Why don't you just turn back so I can understand you? Then we can sort this all out."

Eve shook her head, her fluffy fur swaying with the motion. Her eyes pierced mine and gave me a look serious as hell.

What's is with her sudden mood change? Maybe she is upset. Or she can't change back. Hm… Or mayb-

My thoughts stopped as I felt it. Four points of chakra surrounding us from every direction and moving in. Eve must have felt it before me. Or more likely, smelt them with her heightened sense of smell. Now I understand. She was sensing there movements. If she turned back, we would be completely blind until they got too close to do anything about it. I'll thank her later.

They were so close. I would probably be able to see them any second now.

A voice behind me, made me almost scream. It appeared out of nowhere. My one arm was pinned up against my back uncomfortably.

It said something in that incompressible language again. It's getting on my nerves.

The voice behind me was clearly a mans. Hm.

I'm seriously beginning to hate all men. They cause more problems than they solve.

My arm was starting to ache from such an unnatural position. What was he trying to do? Give my arm a cramp as he talked my ear off? All he did was shout down my ear. This guy was another freak. Can't say I expected any different…

My captor moved slightly to reach into a pocket or something. He placed a cold kunai at my neck and whispered into my ear. The metal scared me a bit. It was ice cold compared to my neck with warm veins running just under the surface.

He pushed the blade with a bit more pressure and slowly drew it across the side of my neck. I panicked. My eyes grew wide and I bit my lip until I tasted blood in my mouth. A trickle of blood formed like rivers down my neck.

Looks like I'm going to die here after all. No wonder my home hates all shinobi. We all end up dead at a stupidly young age. I chose this so I really can't complain. Oh well…

Suddenly, the guy grabbed my other shoulder and flipped me round so I was right up against him, face to face. It was the silver haired, obnoxious one.

He smiled the signature cocky grin. He was quite attrac- No! Don't even start thinking how good looking he is. He is the enemy. Enemy. I hate him… I guess.

Pushing me away, he lifted the kunai that was still dripping with my blood, to his mouth and licked it. I stared grossed out that he just kind of drank some of my blood. Ew. I took a few steps back and bumped into something. I looked over my shoulder to see Tentacles.

"Agh! Not you. Oh, Kami. Give me a break here!" I shouted to the sky. A few seconds… No response. Thanks Kami.

A sharp pain in my leg suddenly stabbed out. My face contorted in pain as I automatically grabbed my thigh and… It was starting to bleed quite badly. My shorts would only soak in so much. How did I even start bleeding. The wasn't a weapon stabbed in my leg.

Hysterical laughter rang out. I glared up. What was he laughing at? Nothing about this is funny.

Oh my God… His skin was black with white bone markings. I stared in horror for a few seconds before realising he had a kunai in his leg. I think I'm beginning to understand… It works like a voodoo doll. If he stabs himself, it happens to me. If he dies, so do I. This nutter could end us both. I don't move. I don't know what to do. If I attack, he could kill us both. If I stand here, who knows what he will do. I perhaps could've ran earlier but now with my leg bleeding and the muscle ripped, I won't be going far. It get's worse. I can't even surrender because if I don't understand them, then they won't understand me.

I have only one option left. I slowly crouch down, being careful of my leg and shoulder. Calmly planting my butt on the ground right in front of Tentacles feet.

"I surrender" I slowly emphasised every word, making hand actions to go with it. "I don't want to play anymore." Childish of me? Yes, it is.

_**Eve P.O.V**_

What the hell is she doing? After running all those miles with her on my back which was absolutely exhausting, she just sits down and surrenders? My palms hadn't fully healed but I still ran. I ran even when my paws bled and were horribly sore. Damn girl. My efforts wasted.

I haven't given up and won't be for a long time.

The two opposite me are no light weights. One has the Sharingan meaning I can't look at him or I'll be pulled into the Genjutsu, and the other one is blue and has a massive sword. One blow from it and I'll be knocked into next week.

The blue taller one of the two, swings the sword over his head and brings it smashing down at me. I jump to the side, thinking I'm safe but he used the handle as a pivot and kicked me right in the face. My head snaps back under the force and I fly through the air. I hit against a tree. Something crunches. I fall to the ground and I don't move. My front right leg is in agony. I think the bone shattered. I can't cry out like I would as a human but I whimper loudly.

I hear footsteps approach. I will fight. I won't go back there. Even I know I don't look menacing in the slightest but I won't give up yet.

"Give up kid. We've won. You'll only hurt yourself if you keep trying to fight." The blue man said… Nicely? I suppose he was kind of nice about it. More importantly, he's right. One move and I had a broken leg, I had no chance of winning. How depressing.

I growled again. Sprawled on the dirt, I snapped my sharp teeth at there ankles. The raven haired simply stepped out of range and the blue one followed suit before raising the wrapped sword and flattening me completely to the ground. It hit me right in the arch of my back.

I can't scream only yelp and whine like a dog but if I could scream I would've. My back will be many shades of blue, black and purple tomorrow. I shakily got to my three legs, my fourth being utterly useless.

I turn tail and ran. Running's good. If I can find somewhere to hide then I'll be fine. I got a few metres away when I heard hysterical laughter. I turned around and both of my captors were right behind me. They were probably testing how far I'd go.

"Great. Hidan's having a good time by the looks of it." The blue one commented. The other, raven haired just stared at me. My shoulders slumped and I limped back to where the others were. I couldn't leave her. Not with these mentally insane criminals. No matter how annoying she is I can't be that cruel. She doesn't know what she has got herself into.

The one I presume to be Hidan now had her in his arms bridal style. His skin had transformed. I had seen this before so I knew he is technique was a total masochism and he had some kind of healing ability that stopped him dying of blood loss.

Or more likely, and dangerously, immortality.

_**Hidan's P.O.V**_

"Alright! The bitches are caught!"

Haha. They thought they could get away. Hah! Not likely. Not with me here. The girl in my arm frowns at me and mutters something in a different language.

"What? I didn't catch that?" She just looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Be like that bitch." She closes her eyes and snuggles down.

It's a bit weird how comfortable she is in my arms. Shouldn't she a bit more scared… She's different alright. I think I get why the prick of leader wanted them.

"Well, we might as well head back. Mission complete" Kisame decided.

"Yeh. Okay" I agreed. Itachi and Kakazu nodded.

Kisame looked at Itachi who gave his signature blank face.

"Come on, Itachi. I've got to carry Samehada. Please Itachi. Do me a favour? As your dear partner?" Kisame begged Itachi. Hah! Priceless. Itachi closed his eyes for a few seconds and slowly walked over to the wolf. Not even a mighty Uchiha can withstand the famous Hoshigake puppy eyes no jutsu.

_**3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V**_

She closed her eyes and stopped breathing for a few seconds. Her fur receded, the tail shrunk smaller till it was gone, the ears fell back and snout pushed back into her normal human face. Her right leg was purple and swollen and she had dark rings under eyes. Eve looked exhausted.

Itachi looked relieved that he wouldn't have to carry a heavy wolf but he didn't let it show much. Eve stood and leant up the tree and stared at him. Itachi stood opposite her and stared back.

"For fucks sake, just pick her up all ready so we can go." Hidan whined loudly.

"Shut up Hidan, you imbecile." Kakazu glared at him.

~,~ Time Skip ~,~

"We're a few minutes walk away now." Kisame announced. The rest knew this but it was for the girls sake. "And when we get there you better think of something to say to Leader. He's not in the best of moods. Especially you." He pointed to the unnamed girl.

Hidan's curse mode skin had gone and everyone was much more relaxed. Well, Kisame and Hidan were. They were perfectly content with their days work completed without breaking a sweat. Kakazu was still sending evils at Hidan and Itachi looked like he'd rather be anywhere in the world as long as there was less happiness. Also having to carry an injured girl didn't help.

"Mmm… Can't wait to meet such a great gentleman," Eve replied. Kisame and Hidan laughed.

"It's best not to say too much and never interrupt him." Kisame advised. Eve just smiled sadly and nodded.

"Hey, why won't this one say anything? Bitch? You still alive there?" Hidan poked the girl he carried. She growled and swatted his hand away.

"She doesn't speak our language or understand what we say." Eve explained for her.

"Oh… That's weird. Everyone in the Great Nations speak this language. Didn't know there were places that didn't speak a word of it." The shark man thought aloud.

"I don't know of anyplace either. Meaning it must be a distant land. Which leads to the question what was she doing so far from home, in a land where she doesn't speak the language?" Itachi replied to his partners thoughts.

Itachi ruined the calm almost happy atmosphere with that question. They knew nothing of the girl. She was… Different. Very unusual. Heck, so far she didn't even have a name.

Everyone turned and looked at the mysterious unnamed 15 year old. She noticed there stares and scowled as she buried her face into Hidan's open cloak. Something he looked rather pleased about.

"Well, maybe Leader might know. We're back at base now anyway" Kisame declared.

Itachi let out a quiet relieved sigh, glad he wouldn't be carrying Eve anymore.

"We'll see." Sighed the Uchiha.

Yayz! Once again, it is longer which is good because I hate it when chapters are really short so this is taking me one step closer to achieving my goal. J

This dragged a bit for me. I just want to get to the good part. But yeh…. Next chapter should be good. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully.

Merry Christmas to you all. Hope it's a good one. :D

Thanks for reading x

Becka-30 out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 X3

_**Unnamed girl P.O.V**_

Welcome back to my mind! And where, you may ask, is she? Is she hanging out with Eve? Is she still running on her path to freedom? Or is she just kicking back with a bottle of wine? _No… Of course not_. Been as Karma has a pact Kami to make my life miserable and destroy me for their own sick amusement, I am not doing any of those enjoyable ideas.

No, at the moment am I tied to a chair. It's quite a nice chair too. Dark brown wood with soft deep red fabric. It would be very comfortable but being tied is never all that luxurious.

I snuggle into the chair a bit more. It might be a bit strange but I've been lying on a metal table, slammed up a wall, carried on a wolfs back and carried back in the arms of the white/silver haired guy so you can now appreciate my back is killing me and this chair seems so amazingly soft.

I giggle slightly as I snuggle further into the chair. Eve catches my eye and gives me the wide horrified eyes look.

"What?" She carries on giving me the eyes. Her complexion had turned a cadaverous shade of white and she had a handprint across her face where she'd been slapped. She was tied to a similar chair like me and looked down right sick with fear.

Her throat glowed a pale quivering blue and she whispered to me from a few metres away.

"Look around you. We're surrounded in this room yet _you_ just get cosy with the chair. What the hell is wrong with you?" Eve was getting quite annoyed with me and that was annoying me. She could lighten up a bit. If they were going to kill us then we would have been dead by now. They could have finished us off out in the open earlier but they didn't so what got her panties in a bunch.

I voiced my thoughts to her.

"You idiot. Didn't interrogation or anything come to your small mind? This could be worse than a quick death. I regret saving you. I could have made it to freedom by myself." She snapped at me.

I was about to retaliate but she… She was crying. Her eyes were red and the first tear dripped over the edge. I slumped back into my chair, not caring about it any longer. She had a point. I needed to put away my childish self and get serious.

There were all ten people here. All the same as earlier. Except there were two in front of us and the other eight behind, blocking any escape route. The ones in front were the blue haired lady and the orange haired leader.

He began to speak in his menacing tone that had started to sound familiar. I groaned loudly. What was with the language? Does no one here understand I don't speak it?

Eve quietly stumbled through some words in their language while I started sighing a melodramatic fashion. Being purposely overlooked, I began flapping my arm manically through my restraints and making frustrated noises. If I keep this up, they'll have to acknowledge me and the language barrier.

"URUSAI!" He yelled in my face. His orange hair and facial piercings were a terrifying sight up close.

"Gah!" I yelped. I flinched back, his face inches away from mine. Hadn't this guy heard of personal space?

I strained my neck to bend as far backwards and away from him as it would go but it didn't stretch far. There was less than five inches between us.

He stood back upright, almost smugly, and turned to Eve again. Ignoring me again. I sighed, partially relieved the tense moment had passed. To say he spoke _to _Eve wouldn't be correct. He spoke _at_ her. She nodded quickly when he finished. He spoke again. She nodded. I sighed quietly. This is getting - no, it _is_ boring. I rested my head on the top of the chair and closed my eyes.

_**Eve P.O.V**_

Question after question about the girl next to me. I carefully slid my eyes over to her. She's probably so worried and scared. Who wouldn't be after Leader shouted in her face like that? What the - She is asleep? Head tilted back casually while on enemy territory. This stupid, stupid girl has a death wish. I could hit her. I could smack her right across the face for sleeping in such a dire situation. What an idiot…

So far the Leader had got very little from me. The truth was I knew very little myself so I didn't have anything to hide. All they knew was how the young red head member found her and I described what kind of person she was. Other than that I couldn't tell them much. I didn't even know her name, age, background or any other basic information.

"How do you speak with her?" He interrogated.

"It is part of my clan. We communicate with other members of the clan and Wolves through a unique sort of language jutsu and I tried it with her and since it worked she must have some distant relative into my clan." I explained in hushed tone.

"Interesting…" He mused. "Make the Jutsu permanent so she understands us and visa versa."

"I-I d-don't think I-"

"I don't care. Just do it." I bowed my head, knowing not to disobey or refuse.

"I need my hands." I mutter.

He paused for a moment, pulled out a kunai and slashed the ropes. My legs were still bound to the wooden legs. I rolled my wrists in circles, glad to get a bit of movement in them.

I weaved a few hand signs and thoroughly concentrated…

_**3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V**_

Eves blue chakra burned around her like fire. Sweat beads trickled down her face as she clenched her jaw in the immense effort. As far as she knew, her clan had never done such a language technique on another human. She didn't know if it would work and if it would have any lasting effects on herself or the other girl, but she hoped to whatever there is god it would. The consequences were just not something to think about…

Slowly a stream of chakra made it's way from the natural flame shape and towards the other girl who still had her eyes closed, completely apathetic towards the situation.

Slowly but surely, a the steady stream of energy travelled the few metres separating them. Hearing the sudden silence, Eve's companion cracked open one eye, to see Eve's chakra only half a metre away.

"Eve! What the h-" She would have continued the outburst but just that second Eve's chakra suddenly swarmed around her and some went down her throat, rendering her incapable of anything conceivable.

_**Unnamed girls POV**_

What the hell? Was Eve attacking me? Had she made a deal with the hormonal mood-swinging ginger while I had been resting my eyes? No, I was not sleeping. Resting my eyes. Completely different. But more importantly, Eve. She wouldn't just stab me in the back… Would she?

All the logical thinking and investigation into Eve's true intentions was not going to make the burning chakra in my throat and chest go anywhere.

So there I sat. Just waiting for it to pass. It wasn't painful. In fact it was more like heartburn so I just sat there letting whatever was going to happen, happen. Bear in mind I was still tied up so resistance would all be quite futile.

All this was too much effort. Running, fighting, running, being attacked, having to think so much. It's just too much effort.

I relaxed my muscles as the sensation left me however once I felt the creepy stare of everyone I tensed up, expectantly. I quickly stole a glance at Eve not wanting to give the Almighty Ginger the chance to attack me unawares. My short little acquaintance was crumpled forward, hand hanging limply down by gravity, her head was lifelessly dropped forward on her knees, dark hair obscuring her face but it was easy to tell she was out of it at the moment.

_And then there was one…_ Oh, the déjà vu. My last thought before coming here. Hm… I still have a bone to pick with that red head, after all, this is _his_ fault.

My thoughts have a tendency to distract me from reality. I hadn't noticed the Almighty Ginger had once again moved a little too close to me - again.

I rolled my eyes and raised one brow, questioning his weirdness.

"What's your name?" My eyes widened as I understood his words. It was a strange feeling, what I was seeing his lips say and hearing was not the same as what my brain was hearing. I was listening on two levels. It was such a peculiar sensation that I kind of forgot to answer.

Eyes narrowing, I noticed he was getting a little pissed off with my gormless gaping.

"Erm… My name?" I quickly recovered my composure. I smirked confidently - language barrier out the way, I was unstoppable. "I have a few names but I suppose it's best to call me Becka"

Woo. That was a… A… A lot of effort and it's so short. D:

Yeh, I said this would be out next week or something sometime in December or January…? I lied… Sorry. *sweat drop* I'm a such a bad person. D':

Really though. I have homework but I will take those lectures and detentions just so I can get the next chapter out within two weeks.

Really… I will. I feel a little bad so I will. Promise!

Plus, I have my own goal. I think to have chapter 10 up in 3 months? That sounds alright to me and (excuse my terrible maths) something like a chapter every 2 and a bit weeks? I dunno… It's late here and my head hurts. : (

Thanks for reading

X


End file.
